Humans
Humans, also known as Homo Sapien Sapiens, are a sentient species on all the Planet Earths. They are genetically related to apes and share a common ancestor. Many of them have populated the multiverse due to the fact that humans from the future travelled back in time to the Galaxy where the Star Wars events took place and later spread to other universes. History Humans evolved on Alpha Earth over 300,000 years ago. The Book of Genesis metaphorically describes how Eru Illuvatar/God, and his archangels the Ainur, and Olympian gods manipulated the evolution of humans. The Titan Prometheus formed the homo habalis and introduced the concept of fire to the Homo Erectus as part of a plot to have them help Thrakatuluk’s army. Zeus punishes him by having him chained on a mountain. Over 300,000 years ago, the first anatomically modern humans Adam and Eve were formed. To try to corrupt humanity and make them join him, Thrakatuluk had the Tree of Knowledgde of Good and Evil planted in the Garden of Eden and then tricked Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. Eru Illúvatar punished them by expelling them from the garden. Later the Balrogs began reproducing with humans forming the Nephillim. Eru Illúvatar created a flood in the Middle East to destroy the evil Nephillim in the Middle East but told Noah and his sons to build an ark and bring some animals from that region on to survive the flood. Noah’s corrupt son Ham snuck a Nephillim wife on board. After the flood, Noah’s descendants repopulated the region. Ham and his Nephillim wife had a Nephillim son Canaan and through Caanan’s decendants, the Nephillim race continued. They and other corrupted humans started building the tower of Babel that would have a portal to Elisium so they could help Thrakatuluk conquer it. To stop them, Eru Illúvatar confused their tongues creating different languages and scattered them around the Middle East and North Africa. Only the humans in North Africa survived because of better resources. From Africa around 300,000 years ago came the current global Human population. Through portals, humans also migrated to Beta Earth/Arda at that time causing the awakening of men as described in the Simmilarian. Later Balrogs in Thrakatuluk’s army began mating with humans created the Nephillim who ruled that portion of the Earth. They infiltrated and took over the civilization of Atlantis and they built the Atlantan Empire. However the land of Atlantis was destroyed in a flood around 9000 years before Plato’s time. Later Eru Illuvatar/Yahweh made a covenant with a man in Mesopotamia called Abram that his descendants will be a chosen people. The descendants of Abram/Abraham’s grandson Jacob/Israel, the Isrealites were enslaved under a corrupt Pharoah that was influenced by the Nephillim. Eventually the Isrealites were led out of Egypt by Moses and settled in Canaan the promised land where there were Nephillim Canaanites. They fought and killed them to rid the land of the evil Nephillim. Many Nephillim however survived, the giant Goliath being an example. Plan for redemption To ensure that humans whose sins were light enough go to Elisium after death instead of Asphodal Meadows for ordinary mortals, Eru Illúvatar’s son Christ who was a part of him be born of the Virgin Mary as Jesus of Nazareth. He later sacrificed himself for human’s sins. Category:Star Wars Category:2017 Category:Ultimate Toad Gamer 13